Starting Over
by AmbroseDarling
Summary: AU. She had to start her life over in a new city. Will one man swoop in and help her start her life over? Roman Reigns/OC, With Dean Ambrose/Renee Young, Seth Rollins/possible pairing. Rated M for language, and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLER MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN THOSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE_**

 _A/N: I know it's been a while since I have posted anything, or updated one of my stories. Well I'm slowly getting back into writing. This idea has been in my head for a while. I hope you all enjoy._

She never thought she would have to live from pay check to pay check. Emma Wilson was used to living in luxury. She now worked in a diner for minimum wadge. She didn't know if her life could get any worse.

After her parents got everything taking away by the IRS, Emma went from living in LA to living with her mother's sister in New York City. Her aunt let her get settled in for a couple weeks before making her get a job to help out. "You need to get out in the real world and get some skills. You're 25 years old and never had a job."

Roman Reigns was a powerful business man that owned one of the biggest companies in the city. He was a good looking man that could have any woman he desired. He was known as a player and had many girls. He was never a one woman man and he liked it that way.

He got off work early and decided to get something to eat before he went home. He was driving down the road when he spotted the diner. He loved eating there when he first came to NYC. He stopped in an available parking space before heading in.

Walking in, he looked around and noticed that nothing has changed. That's when he spotted her. She looked to be about 5'7, with dark brown hair, and green eyes. She was gorgeous.

Emma looked up when she heard the door open to see a tall handsome man with long dark hair pulled up into a neat bun and a nicely trimmed beard with the most beautiful dark brown eyes.. "Sit anywhere. I'll be with you in a minute."

Roman gave a slight nod before finding a booth and sitting at it. After a few minutes, Emma heads over with a menu. "Good evening, my name is Emma. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she said

Roman looked up and gave his best charming smile "Hello Emma. I'll have a coffee and water please."

"Ok. Do you know what you want to eat, or do you need a few minutes?" she asked as she wrote down his drink order.

"I need a few minutes."

After fixing his drinks, Emma made her way back to Roman's table "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes I am" he waited until she was ready with her order pad "I'll have a bowl of chili and a grilled cheese sandwich."

Emma nodded and wrote the order down. She took his menu and placed it with the others at the counter before going back to her other customers.

Roman sat and watched Emma as she worked. There was something about her that drew him in. He smiled as she came back over to him with his order. He thanked her when she sat his food in front of him. Nodding when she asked if he wanted more coffee.

As he ate he checked email on his phone and answered a few texts from family and friends all while keeping an eye on Emma. For some reason he felt the need to keep an eye on her.

After eating he had a couple more cups of coffee before he heard Emma tell him her shift was almost over and she brought him his bill. After paying his bill and heading out to his car.

When her shift was done, Emma clocked out, got her coat, scarf and gloves on and changed out of her slip-resistant work shoes and into her winter boots before heading out the door and to her aunts crappy car. She sighed as she opened the door and saw it had started to snow. "Great, just what I need." she put the key in the ignition and turned it over but got nothing. "Fuck, no no no." she tried again but got nothing. She pulled out her phone ready to call her aunt when there was a knock on the window.

Roman sat in his car watching the young woman. For some reason he felt the need to stick around. He was glad he stayed when he saw her car wouldn't start. He went over to the car and tapped on the window and chuckled when she jumped.

When she heard the tapping she jumped not expecting it. She looked up and saw the handsome man from the diner. She put her hand around her pepper spray before rolling the window down "What do you want?"

Roman leaned down "I see you're having car trouble. Do you need a ride? Or number for a tow company?"

"I'm fine. This car just has trouble starting in cold weather." She tried the car again and got nothing.

"I can see that. Come on, it's cold."

Emma scoffed, "I don't even know you. What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you?" she asked as she tried the car again.

"Roman Reigns." He held his hand out.

Emma looked at the hand for a minute before placing her hand in his "Emma Wilson." she shook his hand "Roman Reigns? As in Reigns Incorporated?"

Roman grinned "That's right. So please, let me call you a tow truck and give you a lift home. I promise, no funny business."

Against her better instincts she sighed "Fine." she got out of the car and hopped into Roman's.

When she got in he just got done calling a tow truck. "They are going to take your car to a shop and get it fixed. I can come get you in the morning and take you so you can pick it up."

"I can take a cab, or my aunt can take me. But thank you anyway." she looked out the window as she gave Roman directions to her aunt's. "Thank you for the ride." Emma said as she watched the scenery go by.

"You're welcome. I just couldn't leave a young lady stranded."

After driving for a while Roman finally pulled up to the two story house. Looking around he realized it wasn't the safest street to live on. "What is the name of the shop the tow truck took my car to?" he heard Emma ask.

After getting the name of shop, Emma opened the car door and gave one last glance to the handsome man "Thank you again. I hope to see you at the dinar again sometime."

"I'll definitely be coming back." he gave her a wink and a charming smile before she got out of the car. He watched her go inside the house finally pulling away and heading home.

 _A/N 2: So, what did you think? Is it a keeper? Please leave a review and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm so sorry its been a long time since I have posted anything. I'm starting a new job and it will have better hours so I should have more time to write. And I have been getting back into wrestling so hopefully I'll have more inspiration._

Waking up bright and early, Roman makes a call to his company's Vice President and best friend Dean Ambrose to let him know that he would be a little late getting in. He got dressed in his nicest business suit and picked up his wallet, keys, cell phone, and laptop bag before heading out the front door. He decided to get a couple of cups of coffee for them before going to Emma's.

Driving down the street, Roman easily found Emma's house. He rang the doorbell and waited. When the door opened he saw an older lady with bleached blonde hair and green eyes. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Emma. I'm here to take her to pick up her car."

Turning, she called for Emma. After hearing her say she would be down in a minute "Thank you for taking care of her last night. I'm Lisa, Emma's aunt."

"I'm Roman. It's nice to meet you."

Lisa opened the door a little wider "Please, come in. It's cold out."

Emma came downstairs and saw Roman standing in the living room "What are you doing here? I told you I can go and get my car myself."

Roman looked at Emma and noticed she was wearing a tiny tank top and pajama pants and thought she looked so good, he couldn't help but stare at her chest. He noticed her hair was wet and knew she had just gotten out of the shower.

"I know you did. But I have some things I want to talk to you about, so I figured this was the best way to do it."

"I gotta get to work. I'll see you later." Lisa said before kissing Emma's cheek. "It was nice meeting you Roman." she shook his hand before whispering to Emma "Give him a chance."

After the front door was shut Emma looked at Roman, "Fine. Have a seat. I need to get ready, I won't take long."

"Take your time. I'm in no hurry to get to the office this morning." he walked over to her. "This is for you." Roman handed her one of the coffees he got.

Emma took the cup "Thank you." she turns and heads up to her room to start getting ready. When she got to her bathroom she took a sip of the coffee and sighed in relief. It tasted so good and she needed the caffeine badly.

About 30 minutes later, Emma walks out of her room dressed in a pair of light wash skinny jeans, tucked into a pair of knee high black winter boots and a black sweater. She had her hair down and straightened, with very little makeup on.

"Sorry that took so long. I'm ready to go." Emma said as she grabbed her jacket and put it on before she got her purse and put it on her shoulder.

"I told you there was no hurry. My VP is handling things right now." Roman said as he got up. He made his way over to Emma and offered his arm "Shall we go? I thought we would go to breakfast and talk before going to get your car."

Emma nodded her head and hooked her arm with his before they make their way out the door and to his car.

 _A/N 2: Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to get something out. The next chapter will be longer. What did you think? Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you for taking the time to read._


End file.
